


I Definitely Donut Want One Of Those

by HighPent



Series: Tumblr Prompts [36]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Donuts, Established Relationship, F/F, Hicsqueak, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighPent/pseuds/HighPent
Summary: Pippa loves donuts, she just wishes that Hecate could find one that she liked. She had to find a way
Relationships: Hardbroom & Pentangle (Worst Witch), Hardbroom/Pentangle (Worst Witch), Hecate Hardbroom/Pippa Pentangle
Series: Tumblr Prompts [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961884
Kudos: 13





	I Definitely Donut Want One Of Those

Pippa had literally squeaked with excitement when she opened the pastry box that had just been delivered to her rooms at Pentangle’s. Hecate lifted her eyes from her book to see what the fuss was about and knew without even seeing the box’s contents.

“More of those things? One I can understand as you are incapable of going more than a day without one, but an entire box full?” Hecate wasn’t chastising Pippa, she simply just couldn’t fathom it, not having a sweet tooth to speak of. All that sugar made Hecate feel positively sick.

“Sweetheart, each one is a different kind and flavour and is covered with different things. Some have different fillings too. There’s just about every flavour combination you can think of as well. It’s like... a box of chocolates is.” Pippa tried but Hecate didn’t look either interested or impressed. She wished that there was at least one type that Hecate could enjoy with her cup of tea or coffee as she wanted so much for them to have more things to share. She picked out the ones she wanted and put the rest away. She’d need to have a serious think about this.

When Hecate returned to Cackle’s she was surprised to find a small bakery package waiting for her. She sighed, she wanted to please Pippa but donuts? She sat down at her desk and opened the box because even if she wouldn’t eat them, Dimity and Ada would. As she lifted the top off the box she was surprised by the smell. It wasn’t sweet, it smelled of... cheese? There was a little card which came with it and gave descriptions of the donuts it contained. Hecate read:

Cream cheese and chive  
Caramelised onion and mango chutney  
Green olive, garlic, and sun blushed tomato  
Jalapeño and spiced cheese  
Ham and sweet pickle

She read it again and looked at the savoury donuts more than slightly surprised that such things existed and that Pippa had gone to all this trouble to find them for her. Hecate loved savoury food and there was no way that Dimity and Ada were getting any of these!


End file.
